Ouroboros Immortals
Ouroboros Immortals are immortals affiliated with Tistes in one way shape or form, whether they are actually "reprogrammed" Tistes or relatives with mutation in the genes, they have been around since the beginning of mankind. The downside is, they usually live normal lives until an event occurs to them that activates their powers and immortality, which usually reveals itself after their first death. In the event that they are damaged beyond normal resurrection, the immortal in question will experience true death in a sense, as they will be later reincarnated with no memories of their past lives. History Purpose in Life / Job of the Ouroboros Immortals To hunt down the people who should have already perished and make sure they have a proper burials. To hunt down the people who have perished, yet who are still trying to live, when they should not. The Ouroboros Immortals Job is to make sure no mortals live past their "pre-determined" life. As the end of 2018, they broadened their purpose to helping as many mortals from the destruction caused by immortals or powered humans. They also began to focus more on getting rid of the Vampires that are scattered across the world, to prevent the Immortal population to grow farther than 30 immortals total across the entire world. The Cycle of Ouroboros Immortals *'Beginning-' They are "born" and are left somewhere in, preferably a place where they will be taken care of, but some of the Ouroboros Immortals have been known to be found in the wilderness. *'Childhood- '''After they are found, they are then raised up by whoever found them, whether they will be given a hard life or not is up to the people they were living with. *'Immortality- The immortality given to them are usually together, but some are different. Both immortalities are usually activated when something tragic, or scarring them mentally enough to cause them to lash out. Ouroboros Immortals *The "Judge, Jury, and Executioner" - Currently known as "Elijah West Black", he is one of the more influential Immortals in the group, "judging" the acts of immortals. If he concludes one guilty, he can give the go whether to actively try to eliminate the New Immortal or to have constant surveillance on the individual. He has jurisdiction in the continent of North America and is associated with the element of fire. *The "Shining Noble"- Currently known as "Servontes Molviare, he is the Ouroboros Immortals that is tasked on handling Europe, he is associated with the element of light. He is the designated "supernatural" expert in the Ouroboros Immortals, checking the possible locations of Vampires or Immortals. *The "Mysterious Assassin" - Currently known as "Anisha Hinata", she is the only second-generation true immortal left, having kept alive for the longest. She is the designated historian of the Ouroboros Immortals because she has gone the longest without regenerating. She is jurisdiction of the continent Asia and is associated with the element of darkness. *The "Fighting Angel"- Currently known as "Yui Shiyomia', she is the "youngest" out of the Ouroboros Immortals, having been killed about two years before the events of Book II by an unknown Tiste Hora. She does not have a designated task as of the moment, because she is still trying to get back the reigns on hunting Immortals. She is the unbound immortal, allowing her to free any soul in any territory and she is associated with the element of Ice. *'''The "Inspiring Rebel"- '''Currently known as "Selena Vasquez", she is the one in charge of surveillaince of Immortals, having the largest connection out of all the Ouroboros Immortals . She is the designated Ouroboros Immortals of South America and is associated with the elements of water and plants. *The "Dangerous Bruiser"- 'Currently known as "Edmund Forde", he is currently the only Ouroboros Immortals to be classified as mentally insane, but as he has not gone off the True Immortal, he has not been subjected to death by the other Ouroboros Immortals. He is the designated True Immortal of the continent of Australia and is associated with the element of Earth. *'The "Golden Legend"- 'Currently know as "Shango Olanrewaju", he is in charge of making strategies against other immortals, who seem to be getting stronger each century. He is the designated Ouroboros Immortals of Africa and is associated with the element of Lightning and Thunder Personalities *'Benevolence- 'The user can only smile, their face incapable of showing any other emotion except happiness, which can be eerie to some. They appear to be the most carefree or laidback compared to their serious and apathetic counterparts. *'Seriousness- 'Focus is the main goal of the user, showing with the greatest seriousness towards the task at hand, they will do anything to accomplish it. *'Apathy-''' Users of this ability can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. In some cases, the user is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. Common Abilities/Power *'Semi-Immortality-' Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. Semi-Immortality will activate around the ages of 16-24 years old, allowing the immortal to age to some degree before they are stuck in their age. *'Infinite Resurrection-' Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life no matter what. *'Reincarnation-' The user is capable of surviving and escaping death by having their spirit/soul reborn in the body of another and possess a body that was just born, new-born animal or corpse. *'Human Physiology- '''A new power developed by the year 2019, it was a way to counter insanity to those not immune from it yet. Without having to be stressed, they can give up their powers for as long as they want, recalling upon them once it needed. They can also express all of their emotions, no longer bound by a single emotion. Weaknesses *'Original-''' Founded by the Seven Ouroboros Immortals, it was the original method of disposing other immortals, but was also learned by the "False/New" Immortals and Mortals. All of the pressure points in the body must hit in less than 5 minutes, thus immobilizing the immortal completely. Then attacker can then choose their method of choice of disposing the immortal, but the immobilization only last 2 minutes, thus they only have then to kill them. If initial 5 minutes isn't done in the first part, their immortality resets and have to start the method again all over. *'Extreme "Negative" Feelings-' If the immortal was lose the will to live, fall into a rage-filled rampage, or to completely lose sight of their objective, they will be stripped of their immortality. The side-effects can be reversed once they return back to their original state. *'Extreme Pain- '''Although they can repeatedly be killed and return to life with rarely any effort, there is a way to assure to delay their return to life. Massive amounts of pain must be applied to them (i.e Extremely Sadistic Torture), which will cause for them to loose control of their immortality for several seconds, which in turn will cause them to stay dead for about 1-3 years. (Unapplicable to Yui.) *'Petrification- 'Another weakness they have is being petrified into stone, which will cause for their current reincarnation to die permanently, forcing the soul to restart reincarnation process. But with this, the soul will take 200-300 years to be reborn again, effectively forcing the surviving Ouroboros Immortals workload to get larger, which becomes more difficult. *'Extreme Stress- 'When diagnosed with such, they lose all their abilities that made them so powerful temporarily, excluding their semi-immortality and infinite resurrection. Stress will only come when one of the True Immortal dies for an extended period of time, such as for 100-300 years. They will also be capable of showing all of their emotions once again, effectively making them more human than they were before. *'Complete Obliteration- 'If they are killed through complete obliteration, not just their physical body, but their soul as well, the soul will ultimately survive. But this will cause for them to die for an estimated 500 years. *'Denial- 'If the Ouroboros Immortals were to deny his or her immortality and duty, they will become human, completely. Not only will they lose thier powers, but their immortality as well. Causing them to die a permanent death, not even reincarnating. *'Acceptance of Death-''' During one of their deaths, if they were to accept the fact that they are dying or want to finally die, they will become human before they die. Final Ultimatum The Final Ultimatum is considered to be the most severe and powerful punishment by the Ouroboros Immortals☂ , so severe and powerful, that it requires all Seven Ouroboros Immortals to perform it. Changes in "Tradition" By 2019, Ouroboros Immortals have created several to tradition of previous generations from before, here are the changes: *Referring of other Immortals is changed into "New Immortals." *Created breaks in hunting, allowing them to actually enjoy the life given to them, rather than constantly hunting Immortals. *Lightened need for killing Immortals, they will only act when the immortal has done something against the human population, such as causing deaths of at least 10 people. State of the Ouroboros Immortals as of 2047 Of the seven immortals in the group, only one remain alive. Some targeted due to their incredible abilities, immortality, or other reasons, "Elijah" is the only one that endures till that day. And of the six that has gone, only two of them had the fortune of having documented deaths, those being Yui and Anisha, the rest simply being killed off in a covert manner. Speculation from Elijah suggests that he does not think the attacks are connected, but has not ruled out that possibility. The Ouroboros Immortals Appearance Toga yagari by yuimisuki-d2y2c2p.jpg|The "Judge, Jury, and Executioner" D.jpg|The "Shining Noble" Screens-3.png|The "Mysterious Assassin" Angel-Beats.Kanade-Tachibana.640x960-7.jpg|The "Fighting Angel" Edmund Forde.png|The "Dangerous Bruiser" bullet-storm-we-wish.jpg|The "Inspiring Rebel" 247054-dutch_super.jpg|The "Golden Legend" Category:Factions Category:Immortal